


The case of the mystery cookies

by Colorora



Series: Strifin and Building fics [1]
Category: Homestuck, Strifin and Building
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, aeseop is a good bean, the characters are my shitty OC and someone else's oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorora/pseuds/Colorora
Summary: Don't read this. You will not understand what's going on. For those who do: Aeseop makes some cookies from her childhood for Luxana....hilarity ensues.





	The case of the mystery cookies

Aeseop skipped into the kitchen with her headphones on. Kira was lounging, as always. She waved at Aeseop. Happy to see her even enter the kitchen. 

"Do you want anything Aeseop? It's... 3am. Why are you up? My sleep schedule is a disaster but I thought you slept on a strict 7 to 7 basis..."  
"I want to make something!"   
She rubbed her eyes. A dreambubble had just reminded her of her favourite treat as a wriggler. She just HAD to make it for her friends. Especially as a nice sweet to wake up to! Maybe she could get Luxana and Wiss breakfast in bed! With french toast and eggs. Yes! Good!

Kira smiled. She guessed it was a step in sort of the right direction. Even if it was in the most inane possible way. But who was she to judge?  
"Okay. What do you need? I'm always down to bak-"  
"Nothing, Get out of the kitchen! I don't need help~"

Aeseop smiled sweetly. As if it didn't register how rude that could have been taken. Kira was offended for a split second. Before realizing this was *Aeseop* she was talking about. She sighed and face-palmed before leaving the room. If it meant Aeseop would eat some of it. Kira was about to do just about anything.  
Aeseop set to work alchemizing what she needed. She made quite the commotion, thankfully, one of the few things she WAS aware of was her clumsiness. So she purposefully sought out the kitchen furthest away from everybody's rooms. 

There was just ONE ingredient she simply couldn't figure out the code for alchemizing! She was stumped for a solid twenty minutes before Kira poked her head in.

"Are you almost don-"  
"Get out! They aren't finished yet! I just alchemized what I needed."  
"Fine, fine."  
She ducked out again. And Aeseop set to work on actually starting the baking process. She made about thirty roll... cookie... things. It took longer than she expected. They just wouldn't stop wriggling around! And it was impossible to cut their heads off. She made a gigantic mess of the kitchen and herself. But finally, after much stress and strife, she popped the items in the oven. She was so enthralled in tidying up, she nearly burned them! Finally she triumphed. She checked her watch, and then outside the kitchen. Kira was fast asleep, completely passed out. Aeseop searched through her captchalog and placed a blanket over her. Patting Kira on the head before heading back into the kitchen.

She checked the time on the oven. Four thirty AM. She knew Luxana awoke at a solid nine o'clock. And Wiss sometime between 7 am and 1 pm So she couldn't start on breakfast just yet! It would be cold by the time they woke up! She decided to doze off after eating a few cookies. One of them was still alive! Ugh! She hated when that happened. 

__--~~==¥==~~--__

Luxana sat up in bed. A little bleary eyed. She looked over to see Aeseop watching her, as she always did. Luxana smiled, and her eyes wandered down to the tray Aeseop was holding.

"I made breakfast!!!"  
"Oh? Nice!" Luxana lingered on her response. "...did you eat yet sweetheart?"  
"I had a half of cup of cereal and somea those things right there!" Aeseop pointed towards the cookies? On her plate? Luxana sighed inwardly. Half a cup of cereal is barely anything at all. She really hoped Aeseop wasn't lapsing again. She'd been doing so well! Of course it was entirely possible it was nothing to worry about. She'd brought it up with her a few months ago when she was worried about her lapsing. Aeseop was confused, but then reaffirmed it was just force of habit, to ration food, and get as little as possible so that she could eat quickly and quietly.

Luxana really hoped the latter was the case. She hated seeing Aeseop lapse through. She put it out of her mind though. For the time being.  
"What are these?" She pointed to the cookie things on her plate. She had three of them.

"Oh! They were my FAVOURITE treat as a wriggler. It's protein rolled up in a thick layer of shortbread. Usually the protein on it's own is sour and bitter and generally gross. But if you absolutely LOAD it with sugar, cinnamon, and other sweet spices, which I did, they're really tasty!" Luxana beamed. That sounded really good!   
"I've never heard of them before!"  
"Oh, that's probably because it's lowblood cuisine. It's totally super good though! Promise!" Luxana smiled even wider. It was nice to learn more about her matesprit's culture.

She ate her breakfast happily. Deciding to get to the cookies last. When she did she was pleasantly surprised to find that they tasted good! After all, Aeseop wasn't exactly known for her cooking skills after all.   
"Mmm! I love the cronch! What IS the protein inside? Walnuts?" Aeseop shook her head. "Nope!" Luxana grinned and twirled the next one in between her fingers, inspecting it.

"You made them look like little buggies! How cute." Aeseop bounced on the bed a bit and clapped. Before settling down a bit.

"They're not bugs!"  
"haha. I know Aese-"  
"Millipedes are arthropods!" Luxana paled, and looked back down to her plate.  
"Milliwhat"

She spat out the bite that was in her mouth.  
"Why would you feed me bugs?!"  
"They're not bugs they're-"  
"Aeseop!"  
"They're like little land shrimp! And a good source of protein!"  
"... honey no..."

Luxana put her head in her hands and groaned.  
"Grosssssss."  
Aeseop tilted her head. And reached for Luxana's last cookie.  
"Well if you're not gonna eat it..."  
"You said it was lowblood cuisine!"  
"It.... is?" Luxana grimaced as she finished the cookie. Gross. Gross gross GROSS!

"Its a good source of protein! And I've told you before that lowblood food is basically 'what's cheep, practical, and easy to get?'. It's whatever you can find you make the most out of. I've TOLD you this babe!"   
"Yeah but why do you feel the need to have them now! We have so many good foods on this ship! You don't HAVE to eat... arthropods anymore"  
"Well I know that! They were just my favourite as a wriggler and I still like them now! I wanted to share it with you and everyone else... I'm sorry.."

Luxana smiled at her matesprit and hugged her tight. She was so sweet, what did she do to deserve her? 

"Can I have some more?"  
"What?"  
"Well... I liked it before I realized... what it was."   
"Okay!!!"  
Aeseop skipped down the hall. Luxana in tow. Just another year and a half on the ship until they get to the new session. And Luxana couldn't wait.


End file.
